Heart of Thunder
by Soul's Rain
Summary: Upon facing her death, a young filly faces despair. But second chances sometimes come unexpectedly, and with a cost as well, Can Scootaloo really be a key to saving a world? First story of the Watcher series. I don't own Rainbow Factory.


Chapter One

"_Heroes sometimes come from unexpected places and from unexpected people. The trick is to find them and claim them before they are lost forever."_

"You have beautiful eyes…"

It came expectedly to the little orange filly. In hindsight it was actually rather funny. Despite all the horror, rage, betrayal, and the absolute numbness that came with it, Scootaloo couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit at her captor's expression.

It was because she felt such utter contempt and hatred for her that even in her desperate, hopeless state, she knew she could still jab at her and hurt her pride.

And what a desperate state it was.

The young, female pegasi was chained to a metal board that was elevated off the ground by about 2 feet. It was wide and thick, the surface of it permanently stained over generations in dried blood… And a new coat was added from Scootaloo's own wounds. It leaked from the gashes in her side, the broken bones of her clipped wings, and the cuts from the hoof cuffs as iron bands dug painfully into her flesh. A pool of her red lifeblood was starting to form at the base of the metal restraint, and thick iron chains were stretched taunt as they held their victim in place.

Her orange coat was a mess. Covered in scratches and open gashes, it was greasy with the sweat of exertion and stained with her blood. The fur felt sticky and stiff from the caked gore. Heavy bags hung underneath Scootaloo's violet colored eyes, both of which were glazed over in agony.

Her body was battered was broke, the worst part being her wings. Small and fragile, they were bent at unnatural angles, the white cartilage and bone poking through her flesh. Her crumpled feathers hung in tatters, like the peeling wallpaper of a neglected house. Constant, throbbing pain came back to her in waves, and a subtle twitch forced her to grit her teeth in an effort to not whimper. She wasn't going to appear weak here. Despite herself, she would remain strong.

This place was hell, The Rainbow Factory. It was hard to accept that such a twisted thing existed in Equestria. What could be considered a perfect country was all of naught apparently. It was all an illusion. Even Cloudsdale, with its perfect white sheen held a Frankenstein monstrosity of metal piping, grinding machines, and dark storm clouds. How high did this go? All the way to Princess Celestia herself? Then there truly was no hope, and telling the truth would be for naught. She wasn't getting out of here anyway.

"You little shit…" Growled a voice, bringing Scootaloo back to reality. In front of the young filly stood the hallow shell that used to be her idol, RainbowDash. The blue pegasus with the rainbow colored mane was drenched in gore, nearly coating her entire form in red. Her red eyes were wide and wild, the light of insanity gleaming in their depths. In the background, several other pegasi ponies garbed in dark robes and masks coldly looked on as the so-called element of loyalty proceeded to viciously beat the young filly.

The pain came as hoof met face, causing Scootaloo to screw her eyes tight and cough up blood as her body was wracked with numbing, blinding pain. When she dared to open her violet eyes, she realized that Rainbow Dash was pacing, cackling and cursing as she started to rant.

"So this is how I get repaid you whore! I spent all that time grooming you for greatness to only have you fall due to your own failure! You're worthless! You pathetic little shit!"

The last statement was screamed in rage as RainbowDash turned back to Scootaloo.

"I… I did everything I could! But you still failed. And when the proper punishment was to be dished out, you tried to make a fool out of me! OUT OF RAINBOWDASH! You're not even good for making rainbows...YOUR WERE NEVER GOOD FOR ANYTHING! A FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT!"

Scootaloo flinched slightly when the older pegasi brought her face up to hers, red eyes narrowed as she hissed out the words, "You are not worthy of me Scootaloo. You are not awesome enough to even be close to knowing me. In fact, you are not even worth having your blood on my hooves."

Scootaloo gritted her teeth, lips curved up in a smirk. "Sounds good to me. Not knowing you would make this about 20% cooler. In fact, can I get that in writing RainbowDash? Why not make it official?" The orange filly chuckled, gasping at the shriek of pain that went through her body as she did so.

RainbowDash trembled in rage as she brought her hoof up for another strike. "We will see how "cool" you are when I rip that tongue from your cheeky little mouth…"

A cold, humorless voice interrupted the pair. "That is quite enough RainbowDash."

The mare in question froze as she growled out her disgust and frustration. Several of the pegasi guard stepped aside respectfully as a red, elderly stallion made his way toward them.

Like all the other ponies in the factory, the stallion was a pegasi. His coat was crimson red, and unlike the other workers, he wore a simple white jacket and had a pair of spectacles on his elderly-looking face. His slicked back mane also showed his age, white with flecks of silver. His purple eyes were hard and calculating, completely and utterly uncaring of the lives around him. He walked with a professional air about himself, and his mouth was a hard set line, put into a bemused and cold smirk. Despite his so-called amusement however, one could easily gauge the dry displeasure underneath it all.

Dr. Atmosphere, the engineer and mastermind behind the factory's workings.

RainbowDash grimaced slightly at the stallion's words and relented, though only slightly. Her red eyes kept flicking back to Scootaloo, murderous intent written on her face.

Dr. Atmosphere calmly made his way to restrained filly; stopping just short of her face, purple eyes narrowed. "Well little filly, I would have to say you put us all in quite a flux. Your little escape attempt could have left quite the tarnish on our great city. There are quite a few individuals out there that cannot appreciate the majesty of this place." The elderly stallion chuckled humorlessly. "If there is anything I hate more than one who doesn't appreciate science... Is a specimen who won't stop squirming. You came here with the intent to die, and die here you shall. Your resistance has always been futile."

"Your sick." Scootaloo stated, head bowed and violet eyes narrowed.

"Says the specimen. But of course the specimen would find fault with their betters. You never had to establish a foothold for the greater well-being of everyone, much less sacrifice for it. This place is my life's work, and without it, all of Equestria would suffer. Be glad that you and your friends could become part of it."

"You should throw yourself in the machine then." Scootaloo growled weakly.

Dr. Atmosphere gave a cold smile. "If it was necessary, I would. But who would operate this place in my stead? Certainly not your captor." Dr. Atmosphere turned to the mare in question. "I believe you have shown your control of the situation quite well, and I am very disappointed."

The blood covered pegasi looked enraged. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Sh-…"

"Outwitted you, frustrated you, and managed to control your emotions like a puppet. Were it not for blind luck, she could have potentially escaped with your..." a subtle pause. "Compromised state of being." Another pause, and the grim doctor smirked as he coolly stated, "A shame it couldn't have been you Scootaloo. Resourcefulness like yours would have made you a fine employee."

"Sorry to disappoint you." The filly muttered sarcastically, wincing as another wave of pain hit her. Everything in her vision was starting to swim… She had lost so much blood.

The stallion shook his head in mock sadness "Not at all. After all, I tend to look at the positives. I will still have my rainbows after I finish you off."

"What! I am the one who should kill her!" RainbowDash yelled.

"You should be the one to shut up." Dr. Atmosphere replied tersely and with a noticeable edge in his voice. "We have yet to match our quota thanks to this fiasco, and a disturbance in production may get the royals to start checking in. That is unacceptable. This shall be taken care of the old fashioned way without your inexperience mucking it up."

The doctor waved his hoof impatiently, and a pegasi guard carrying a rectangular object cautiously approached. He handed it to the doctor… Or was it a mare? It was hard to tell with the concealing garb they wore. Regardless, the doctor studied the object in his hoofs professionally, purple eyes scrutinizing the box. Scootaloo watched passively until Dr. Atmosphere suddenly lifted the lid and drew out the gleaming length of a sharpened steel blade.

It glinted in the low, artificial factory lights. Sharpened to a razor sharp edge, the knife looked like it was perfectly designed for slicing flesh.

Scootaloo started to break out in a cold sweat, but she put on a brave face regardless… She was too numb and drained to feel much fear anymore. Rather, she felt more despair and a sort of brooding knowing of what fate was about to befall her.

"What? No torture?" The orange filly asked.

The doctor shook his head as RainbowDash glowered down at her. "Although torture increases production, we are at a time limit at the moment… Besides, you have proven yourself to be a problem as well as a resource. In my experience, the quickest way to end a problem is usually the most obvious."

Dr. Atmosphere gave a cold smile as he lifted the blade above him. "Try not to move too much. We want to make this quick don't we?"

As if she could move anyway. RainbowDash merely looked away in disgust. "I have had enough of this. Come on guys, we need to round up those other fillies and finish the job."

The last thing Scootaloo saw was the back of RainbowDash's head as she walked on deeper into the factory… Not unlike earlier days when Scootaloo used to follow her everywhere… Why did it have to be like this? Why did all that have to vanish into this?

She felt it before she realized it. A cold, bone-chilling sliver of steel went through her flesh, past her ribs, through her lungs, and into her heart. There was less pain than shock, and the filly's eyes widened as the air left her chest. Quickly, she could feel her body shut down… Her vision darkened and blurred until oblivion met her. The last feeling she could remember was the life draining out of her… The feeling of the knife leaving her… It didn't feel cold anymore, and then she realized she couldn't feel much of anything anymore.

So this was it huh? To die such a petty death, without anyone knowing what happened to her, and with everyone else's death in vain too?

_Sorry Aurora… Orion… Everyone else. I couldn't make it worth anything after all… Even with your sacrifice. I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough for any of you._

_Sorry AppleBloom… SweetieBell… I guess your just going to have to get your cutie marks without me. Shame really. I wonder what it would have been?_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm so sorry..._

She could feel death start to swallow her, and she had no choice but to welcome it. She felt dead anyway. A void surrounded her, swallowing her up further. This was it. She was dead, and she would sink into darkness forgotten.

She seemed to float in this void forever... Or was it a minute? An hour? Years? time had no meaning here.

The purgatory was broken though.

There was a light… A voice… A stallion by the sound of it.

"You have been met with an unfortunate fate haven't you?"

It echoed from the light. The voice was sad, sympathetic.

Scootaloo… If she had eyes anymore, she opened them and stared at the light.

"I sense pain and regret… But your heart is strong. You are a flickering, dying ember in a choking blackness. It seeks to stomp you out it does, but with my kindling, your fire will burn a new light in the world."

The filly trembled as she slowly stood up. Her entire form felt like lead… She didn't even know if she had a body anymore, but she tried to move regardless, each hoof step feeling like lead. But there was hope and wonder, and it kept her focused enough to press forward.

"Closer bright flame, closer…" The voice was gentle, yet powerful. It called to her. In an almost hypnotic trance, she made her way towards it. Shadows tugged at her hooves, as if in desperation to get her to stay.

As she neared the light, the blackness behind trying to swallow her up again, she could see the source of the light.

Standing there was a young stallion, she was sure, though many of his features were cloaked in a dark brown robe and hood. It covered his neck and flank; with the sides of the soft clothe gently resting against his legs. His face was mainly obscured, and Scootaloo idly thought she had enough of concealed ponies. She innately knew though that the factory's dress code wasn't the case here. The stallion's muzzle was visible, a dark gray color, and the wisps of a silver mane poked through the hood. She could also tell he was a unicorn, as she could make out the detail of a horn's point cutting through his bangs.

She couldn't see his eyes, save for one, and it was where the light was coming out. A glowing, golden sphere of pure light, it filtered from his socket like a miniature sun.

She raised a hoof to touch him, to make sure he was real. Was this the afterlife? Was he her guide? But right before she reached him, the glow in his eye seemed to flicker, and with a pulse, the whole of everything was suddenly split with piercing white light. Scootaloo couldn't react, couldn't think as the light entered into her and utterly consumed her. She heard a scream, but she didn't know if it was hers. All there was the light, and then as suddenly as it came, darkness again…

But there was a sound

A steady beat every few seconds.

It was her heart…


End file.
